


...abandoned a makeout session

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: drop a comment down below! I'm a sucker for creative criticism
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	...abandoned a makeout session

Ben whimpered as Devi tore herself away, wiping her mouth gingerly on her sleeve. 

“Jesus, Ben. Let me catch my breath, you idiot.”

“Okay, you know that insults turn me on, and that’s unfair in a work environment.”

“We’re literally in your bedroom.” She glanced around and snorted. “It does kinda look like my mom’s office, though.”

“God, I hate you.” He sighed, threading his hands back through her hair and pulling her back into a deep kiss. 

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

She grinned, then pulled away again, summoned by the ding of her cell phone. She frowned, typing furiously in response, then groaned, tossing it down on the bed. “My mom is going crazy. I should probably head home before she has a complete and total meltdown.”

Ben groaned dramatically. “Or you could… stay here and make out with your amazing boyfriend? Just a thought.”

She laughed as she rose, grabbing her backpack up and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “It’s funny you think I have any control in this situation. Later, loser.”

“Later, loser.” He echoed, frowning. He tiptoed to the door before pressing his fingers to his lips and sighing happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment down below! I'm a sucker for creative criticism


End file.
